Dark Evil & Bright Love
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Akiko's discovered the secrets of her past and it's filled with tragedy. But she can no longer turn her back to the darkest of corners, and must realize that she still must face whatever creature has been after her since childhood. However, she will also be facing another battle; the bitter sweetness of both friendship and love. Sequel to "Cherry Blossom Child" ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) I'm so glad I can start up the sequel to "The Cherry Blossom Child" :)! Have fun!**

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Akiko'S POV**

My head is lying in the palm of my hand as I stared out the window of the music room. There isn't much else to do other than stare out and watch as the countless students return with suit cases. Many of them were even talking with one another as though they're saying hello from their long break. They're talking, laughing, even hugging with one another. It resembles a reunion immensely.

I, on the other hand, know no other student at this school; except Zero, but he has been ignoring me for a total of two days, and I don't blame him for it. The discovery of what I am was a surprise to me too. Either way it's not as though I crave to have a companion to talk to. After all, I spent most my life with no one else my age to speak to. The only ones my age I've ever really known were Mari-and her only priority is to torture me-and…never mind…

I'm just used to being alone, so I really have no real problem with staying here in this empty room alone. In fact it seems a little more natural this way-especially with this piano in sight. However, I will be having a roommate, so that's going to be a little different. And if she's also in the night class then she's most likely going to be a vampire. I haven't asked Kaien anything about the female I'll be sharing a room with, but he did babble on a bit about her also just starting this year-as a way to cheer me up. It's not like it'll be much different though. If I know enough about vampires she'll most defiantly be the type to not push me into being friends with her or something.

As I let a small sigh run itself past my lips I started to think I should be heading back to my room because it's about six in the morning and I need some sleep. So, as I started to pull myself off the stool and patted down my black dress-that reached my knees and wrists. Then I slowly walked to the door.

The door opened up with ease as I opened it to reveal the empty hallway. I guess none of the other students have entered the school itself and headed to their dorms. Either way I made my way toward the exit to the building, and out the door. It took no more than a minute to find the exit for I'm already familiar with the building.

-IGOS-

I had finally entered the night class dormitories, but I kept getting odd glances from both night class and day class students. The corridor is just as empty as it was about two hours ago. However, once I made it to my room I saw a girl exit. She had ginger hair pulled into two pigtails, and her expression held boredom. Our gazes held for a moment-and her eyes widened in the slightest-and she gave me a quick bow before heading down the corridor. Right, I had forgotten that I'm going to be getting "special" treatment because I'm a pure blood. I let out an exhausted sigh as I realized some things just won't change.

I slowly opened the door and I was surprised to find there's another girl in here-she was currently putting her clothes away but looked to me when I enter. She has long black hair and deep purple eyes. For a split moment I thought once again I would have to deal with another lower classed vampire who thinks they have to treat me with the outmost respect. However, instead she grew a large smile and skipped over to me. "Hi, my name is Aika Ochi! What's yours?" She stood tall as she continued to look at me with shimmering eyes.

Her sudden outburst was a little unexpected, but I didn't change my stance at all as I looked eye to eye at the younger girl. "Akiko Yamamoto, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ochi." I gave her a small bow and took one step to head off to my bed.

I took a seat at the edge of my bed and took off my shoes, but she just stood there and had her finger placed under her chin-as though she's thinking. "'Yamamoto'; that name is so familiar. Oh yeah…wait…" At first she was joyous over finally finding out something, but then seemed to be filled with confusion. Then she turned her head to face me. "Are you a pureblood?" Her voice was normal, but her eyes filled with wonder. I just nodded as I went back to pulling up my blanket. "I knew it, but I thought the Yamamoto family…was gone…"

She was silent for a long moment, so I finally turned to her and she's giving me a pity look-a look that shows she regrets saying what she did. It was obvious to tell that she was about ready to apologize, but I just cut her off-I don't feel like dealing with pity. "I was able to survive after the attack, so I'm the last remaining member to the Yamamoto family." I knew that my entire being didn't show any emotion, but there was the smallest crack in my heart when I said it. I looked at her as she seemed a little taken back by what I said, but I have my own question to. "You're not a vampire are you?"

Her entire form stiffened, and her eyes widened. "What?!"

I just covered myself with a blanket and rolled onto my side. "It's fine-it's not like I'm going to report you in. So, long as you just don't attempt anything that will disrupt this school then I'm fine." My eyes started to close as I got sleepier.

"Thanks a lot." She said happily, and then I heard as she started to go off to her bed. When I heard she finally settled in there was a short silence between the two of us. "Hey aren't you going to change into your night clothes?"

I didn't look at her when I answered. "No I'm fine going to sleep in my current attire."

Another silence. "Well, anyways, I hope you have good dreams, Akiko?"

When she said that I couldn't help but think 'I hope that too'. Since the day of the 'incident' I have had nightmares most of the nights about the same thing. I even had that dream in my days of amnesia-even when I was 'Sakura'. Most likely I will have that dream tonight-and tomorrow, and the night after that, and the night after that, and so on. But all I brought myself to say was, "You too." Then I just let myself fall asleep.

* * *

**(AN) Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pureblood

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Akiko'S POV**

I felt a light heat hit my closed lids, so they fluttered open and showed me the setting of the sun. So, slowly, I got myself up to sit right and saw it was Aika who opened the curtains widely. She turned to me and then gave me a big smile. "Good morning Akiko-chan!" she cheered as she walked over to her drawer, and pulled out the white shirt to the night class uniform. "Come on we have to start getting ready; class will start soon." She said as she pulled out her skirt to. So, I pulled myself out of bed and went off to the restroom.

-IGOS-

Aika sat at the edge of her bed as she brushed down her slightly messy hair, but I was just putting my shoes on. Once I put on the last shoe I lightly tapped the tip on the floor-an old habit. I was about to grab my bag until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned I saw Aika happily smiling up at me-ready to go. "It is always a good idea to brush before heading off. Your hair is really pretty, but a little brush down never hurts." Then she waved her small light blue brush lightly in the air. "Mind if I brush it?"

I looked out the window and saw we're early, so I suppose this wouldn't hurt. "Sure." I say normally, but-a lot like Cross-her smile just grew.

She took a quick step to the side and gestured her hands forward. "Well then just take a seat." She chirped happily, so I just silently followed her instructions. Once I took a seat she sat right behind me and stared to brush down my dark purple hair. "Wow, your hair is so soft!"

I said nothing, for I never really caring about my hair.

For a short moment I just sat there as Aika gently brushed my hair-while lightly humming a song. "Done!" she said and gave my hair a small pat. So, I got up from my seat and lightly patted down my skirt. "Akiko-chan?" I looked down at her as she started to get to her feet. "Do you want to walk with me and my friends to class? Wait what class do you have?"

I thought for a moment; I'm pretty sure it's 3-A. "3-A." I calmly stated as I watched her face light up-again.

"We have the same class too! So, you want to walk together?!" There was obvious hope in her voice.

"Sure, but with whom?" I may not know any student at this school-except Zero and her-but I still memorized the names to the families from ages ago. I just want to understand better who's going to this school.

She did a quick twirl around and then held onto my hand when she was again facing me. "Thanks, and their names are 'Senri Shiki' and 'Rima Toya', and they're my best friends!" A member of the Shiki family and a member of the Toya family? I suppose there's nothing to worry  
about here-at least they're not a Kuran. "Oh, we better get going now, ok?" She asked excitedly, so I looked outside and noticed it's about time we left. I gave her a quick nod and she skipped off to the door as I just walked to it. She opened the door for me and I just gave her a small nod before heading down the corridor.

Aika stayed by my side through the whole way, but despite her not saying much she still had a big smile on her face. However, it also seemed she was oblivious of the fact that the passing by students kept giving me gazes of disbelief and surprise-and then bowed. For the while I kept wondering if she isn't vampire then what is she. I know she can't be a vampire because if she were one she'd been able to sense right away that I'm a pureblood, but she also can't be human because then I'd be able to tell right away if she were one. So, the question is what she is. I really have no actual need to ask her right out-it be rude to ask personal questions when I even refused to tell Kaien my whole story-but I still can't help but wonder. However, I know for a fact she can't possibly be what that…thing was; the thing that destroyed my life. I would have been able to tell if she were one of them-the feeling of those things will forever be imprinted into my mind and body.

We had just barely exited through the exit of the building and I could hear female screams coming from the other side of the gate. I also noticed a countless amount of vampires on this side-and they noticed me with wide eyes. "Senri-kun and Rima-chan!" She sang happily as she skipped a head of me.

Her small outburst shot me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see she was now hugging a boy-who I assume is Senri-with maroon hair and pale blue eyes. And next to them was…actually the girl I saw yesterday-who I now assume is Rima.

I don't think either of them notices-because Aika was hugging Senri tightly and Senri was looking down at her as he lightly buried his face in her hair-but it almost looked as though Rima was upset about something, but she shook it off as Aika got back to her feet. Then Aika turned to face Rima and gave her a big smile, and then hugging her too-but not as much as she hugged Senri. It was obvious to me-and most likely everyone that's passing by us-that Aika and Senri like each other as more than friends.

Finally, Aika turned to me and lightly waved a hand for me to come over, so I just followed along. "Senri-kun Rima-chan, this is Akiko Yamamoto; she's my roommate. Akiko-chan, this is Senri Shiki and Rima Toya; they've been my best friends since we were little!"

I just stared at the pair that shared the same bored-but Rima seemed to be taken off guard only in the slightest. I could tell they've realized I'm a pureblood, but I've also made an odd discovery, and it's that this boy is half pureblood; and this fact brings me worry. It's not him being a half pureblood that worried me; it's the fact that the pureblood blood smells exactly like the Kuran's blood, and I can't help but wonder where that blood came from. I know that if I run into a Kuran family member trouble will accrue, but from the look of things this boy has no clue about the bad blood between the two families-thank goodness.

So we pretty much stood there like that until I finally brought myself to say "Hello" but I used no emotion and they seemed to not be very reactive to what I've said.

I was just about to take another step until the boy, Senri, began to speak. "You're a friend of Aika?" His voice resembled my own-little to no emotion.

However, I could sense he held some sort of hostile emotion in his voice, but I just ignored it completely. At this point I see that this boy-despite seeming abnormally uncaring-does get overprotective about things precious to him, so all I've learned is to just not cause problems between me and him or he might just be willing to… who knows what-after all he has Kuran blood so I don't know what he's capable of. "I hardly know her, so I think of her as more of an acquaintance then an actual friend. However, I don't really mind her presence-and she doesn't seem to mind mine-if that's what you're asking. Why?" I tried to look in his eyes to better decipher the codes in his blood stream, but he let his gaze fall onto Aika-who seemed to be slightly worrying over something-and caused her face to turn the lightest shade of pink.

I could see his gaze as nothing more than a simple glance, but his feelings were erupting out of him, so I could sense there is in fact something about Aika that makes his blood rush. After no longer than a second his eyes fell back to me-completely indifferent. "No real reason." There's lie in his voice. It's already obvious what the real reason is so I don't need to question him. He doesn't want his friend-or more, I'm not sure about where they stand as-to be anywhere near a pureblood like me.

So, it seems he had some sort of issue with me, for he kept a steady gaze at me-like if he's trying to figure me out by only using his eyes-but his eyes still remained emotionless-just as mine. Only a small portion of me noticed that Rima and Aika were making a move toward Senri-as though to calm him.

"Hello Senri and Rima-long time no see-and…well who are these two; friends of yours?!" I turned my head to the source of this cheerful voice-and slightly wondering how many bubbly people go to this school-and saw a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He smiled down at both me and Aika, and Aika seemed to be back to normal. "Hello to the both of you young ladies, I'm Takuma Ichijo! May I ask what your names are?"

Aika smiled brightly up at him, and I noticed she gently moved her hand to hold on to Senri's-who was still trying to see through me-and he seemed to calm under her unnoticeable touch. "So, you're Takuma-kun; the one that Senri-kun and Rima-chan have told me about! Well I'm Aika Ochi, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She gave him a small-and surprisingly graceful-bow, and then another smile.

As Takuma's gaze fell to the two other aristocrats I thought over his name; Ichijo. I know his family to always have someone in the vampire council, and now I have someone I have to be careful around-for I cannot stand to have the council realize anything specific about my past and he could easily be used as a spy. "Now then Senri, Rima what have you two been telling her about me?"

"She's a lot like you." They both answered at the same time, and with a tone that made it sound as though it's obvious.

"Really! Do you like mangas too?!" He asked her excitedly.

Her eyes just shimmered right up. "Ya, I love manga!"

After that the two just happily talked on about some manga series. Then I started to think that maybe I don't have to worry about him too much. Not only did he act harmless enough, but his emotions also proved to be the same as his reactions. However, that still doesn't prove I shouldn't at least keep an eye on him and his family.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot, and what's your name?" I just stared at him as he politely asked and wait for my answer.

"Akiko Yamamoto."

"Hm, I was wondering what family you came from; it's obvious you're not from the Kuran family." He stated this calmly.

I felt a sudden shock of sting in me when he stated their name. It's not as though I personally have anything against them, but it doesn't change the fact that the Kuran and Yamamoto family have had a physical-and historical-hatred toward one another for years. I just pushed down these pathetic feelings down and faced the happy male. "You seem to take me being a pureblood rather calmly." I just changed subject to something I was thinking in the back of my head.

He just waved it off with a smile. "Oh it doesn't bother me that much, so don't worry."

"I wasn't really; I was just wondering why one would."

"Well," he looked up to the orange sky-as though seeing something I couldn't-and smile at it, "a good friend of mine showed me I don't really need to be." A small chuckle left him as he looked back to me with a look of acknowledgement-as though I needed it. And now I've learned another thing; I don't like this male. His smile and attitude remind me to much about…Kai-and I felt my hands tighten in the slightest at my side as he smiled at me.

Then my attention snapped to the sound of a large object moving, and I saw the gates are opening. Oddly the only thing I could hear is the raised voices of the human females on the other side, and I felt a small-but not familiar-feeling of irritation as my eardrums threatened to burst.

"Come on Akiko-chan, time to get going." Aika said in her usual way, and she got my hand to follow them. I just followed along despite not wanting to go there because of the shrieking sounds. Then I found myself unable to move by myself-and only by Aika's pulling-Zero is on the other side.

**Zero'S POV**

I stood at the side-trying to keep all these ignorant girls under control-when the gates opened. The girls were shrieking-which if I have to really deal with for the rest of my life I'll go mad-but they didn't make a move to go ahead of where they're supposed to be; human or not they seem to tell I'm not in a mood to be messing with. It took Cross all afternoon yesterday to get me to agree to actually attend class and do my job-since…she…left I'm the only one left to keep the day class in order.

Once the gate opened I felt my eardrums pop from the sound of the day class girls screaming out for the night class students. Just seeing these blood suckers tempted me to pull out my Bloody Rose at all of them. My teeth grinded together as I watched the night class flirt and the day class faint-how can they be so idiotic?

Then, suddenly, I felt my blood react to something, and when I looked around I saw her; Akiko. She was being pulled by a younger black haired girl, but she still looked at me. Her eyes were almost exactly like they used to be-they're emotionless-but this time there's not small spark hidden in her eyes; they're just blank. I felt my heart tighten as she just stared at me-as though she's just waiting to see my next move. The only thing I found myself able to do was glare harshly at her as she passes, but she didn't react even in the slightest.

I hate it. She's not the little girl I used to know; she's a vampire. I actually began to trust her and care about her, but then it turns out she's a pureblood. It's too much the same as what had happened with Yuki-something snapped in me when I just thought about her. Not only are her stench and form stained with pureblood, but even her herself have changed. She was emotionless back then, but she still showed kindness, gentleness, and fragileness. However, now she acts as though she has nothing but a heart of ice, and I hate her for that.

She finally looked away from me, and I went back to keeping an eye on the day class. However, her blood's smell still lingered in the air, and for some reason I found myself wanting it. But I just threw out those thoughts-and tried to forget her completely-and went back to work.

**Third POV**

The class room of 3-A all turned their attention to the teacher once he entered the class room. All students went back to their seats and made the room completely silent. Then the teacher-an elderly aristocrat-gestured the two girls to come inside the classroom. As the two girls entered the class began to chatter loudly, for they all could tell that a pureblood has entered the room. However, despite all the attention being drawn to her the purple haired girl just looked at them all with emotionless eyes.

And as the teacher tried to calm down the class the black haired girl gave a small wave to the maroon haired boy and ginger haired girl-who returned the gesture. "Class calm down!" Almost immediately the class silence, and just stared with wide eyes at the pureblood's presence. "Now as you can see we have two new students. This here is Aika Ochi," he made a gesture to the black haired girl-who just gave a small smile and wave-, "and this is Akiko Yamamoto-sama." Once he gestured to Akiko the whole class room became even louder with confusion when the name 'Yamamoto' came out. "Class calm down!" Once again, it took a while, but the class settled down. "Now I hope that you all will do nothing else but give Yamamoto-sama with the outmost respect. Got it?!" All students gave their teacher a nod-except the maroon haired boy. "Alright, anything to say Ochi-san?"

Aika flinched a little to the teacher's booming voice-and sweat drooped a little under the pressure. "Ok." Then she stepped up to face the whole class with a big bright smile. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and I'm glad I can be at this school. So please take care of me!" She gave the class a large bow, and then made her way to sit next to the maroon haired boy, the ginger haired girl, and the blonde haired boy.

When Aika took her seat she gestured Akiko to sit in the empty seat next to her. Akiko was about to go up to the seat, but was interrupted by the teacher. "What about you Yamamoto-sama? Anything you would like to tell the class?"

For a moment she just looked at the teacher with empty eyes, and then just looked to the class with the same expression. "I'm Akiko Yamamoto, and is there anything else?"

The whole class was taken off guard by the green eyed girls bluntness-even the teacher looked at her with wide eyes. All of their eyes held wonderment and confusion, but none dared to step up and ask the pureblooded girl a single question. So, Akiko took a few steps up the stairs-up to her seat. "Wait, Yamamoto-sama, I have a question." The whole class became utterly silent, but Akiko simply looked toward the person who asked-a tall girl with short red hair and light green eyes. "How is it that you could have possibly survived the attack on the Yamamoto family over one hundred years ago?"

"Ito-san!" The teacher yelled at the female student-but the girl student still stood her ground. The whole classroom was in total disbelief that she would ask such a question to a member of what was once considered the most powerful pureblood family.

The teacher was about to yell once more, but Akiko stopped him. "The details to how I was able to survive that attack are with me and me alone. I survived the attack, and that is all I will tell." Then she took another step up, but then stopped, and turned to face the class once more. "Also, don't be mistaken about something. I am in fact a pureblood, but that doesn't mean I will be taking up the position to watch over you all like Kaname did. I'm simply here as a student and no more no less. I will only take up that duty if you all begin to act out of hand enough. So, the only order I will give you for the time being is to stay out of trouble." She then went back to heading to her seat. The class was taken completely off guard by her short speech, and just stared at her as she sat down. "Don't let me keep you from giving the lesson." She stated calmly to her teacher-who was also in a state of shock.

He shook off his confusion and just walked over to his desk. "Yes of course. Um, class please open your text books to page seventy four." And thus class began.

-IGOS-

Class had ended and the students began to pack up their belonging, and slowly exited the room. Akiko was about to walk out the door until she was interrupted by a maroon haired boy. "Akiko-sama."

Akiko turned around and saw Senri-Aika and the others were still packing up and chatting. "You're suddenly calling me by my first name." She was emotionless, and he remained silence. "Did Aika tell you to?" Once again she was emotionless, and he was silent-for a moment.

"She suggested me to."

Another silence swept the two who refused to give off any emotion. "Does this have to do with Aika? Are you here because she suggested you do, or…" She hung her sentence, and waited for him to explain.

Senri took a glance at Aika-who was laughing and talking with Rima and Takuma. Then he looked back to the emotionless Yamamoto girl. "Just make sure you don't do anything to hurt her." His voice held no real emotion, but his words and eyes did; overprotectiveness.

However, all Akiko did was stare at him with green eyes of no feeling. "I have no reason to, so you don't need to worry over such things. Now if you'll please excuse me I need to get to my dorm." She began to walk again, but then. "Yamamoto-sama?" Once again she stopped and turned around, and she saw an elderly aristocrat. She gave him a small nod. "I'm Haru Sato-a member to the Vampire Council-and I've come here to discuss a few things with you."

Every one stopped where they were, and looked to the pure blood girl and the Council member. But, still, Akiko gave no signs of emotion and just nodded her head. "Just lead the way." she said. The council man member just nodded and started to lead her down the corridor to a room filled with more council men-just waiting to see her.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Council

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Vampire Night. All that's mine is the plot and my OC.

* * *

**Akiko'S POV**

I can feel the constant stares of the other's as I followed this council member, but I couldn't really find myself to care much over them. The only thing I could think about is that I'm being put into a situation that I had hoped I wouldn't need to face. From the very beginning I wanted to make sure that the Council didn't get involved with me, but I should have known running from them is like running from a blood hound.

For the whole while I just kept an easy gaze and followed along; it just be easier to go along for now. Though I could tell this man is rather tense from something, and I can tell it's because of my presence. It's the same as always; there's always at least one-no more like fifty-that think of me as some sort of dangerous being that can kill them at any moment. I find it so unreasonable that these people automatically think I'll destroy them whenever I have the chance. **_"They have a right to be afraid of you because you get people killed without even trying; remember?"_** I kept moving easy, and I knew that my expression had not changed, but I tightened my hands at my side so tight my knuckles became white.

My mind was trying to push down all and any thoughts that would lead to more-I just need to focus on the things now. _"Not now Mari."_ I said to her, and I tried to push down her voice.

Her voice became quieter, but I could still hear her well enough to understand what she's saying. **_"Oh, so what other time should I come by to remind you how many people suffered by only your presence alone?"_** I can perfectly hear her smirk as she spoke these words.

Each syllable alone made a sharp stab in my heart. _"Just remain quiet for at least a few more moments."_ I need to just make her quiet down and then deal with these Council men.

Finally I was able to get her voice to slowly quiet down more. **_"Fine…I'll just…later…bye…"_** I let relief take over once I was finally certain that her voice will remain silent again for a while longer.

"We're here now, Yamamoto-sama." When I looked up I saw that we're standing in front of Kaien's office. So, I just nod and he opened the door for me to enter, and when I looked inside I saw only four people inside-including Kaien but not the attendances.

I just calmly walked into the room and stood for a moment as everyone-except Kaien-put their attention onto me and bowed. Once they were done bowing I just took a seat on one of the chairs. "Would you like some tea, Yamamoto-sama?" I was asked by the elderly aristocrat woman-she had faded brown hair and weak amber eyes-which looked ready to call up her attendant that stood in the corner.

"No, all I want at the moment is a more clear understanding as to why you called me out." I stated plainly. I don't want to be waiting; I want to hear them out now and then I'll be able to understand more what they want from me.

They just stared at me for a moment-all but one. One of the male Council men-who seemed to be the oldest of them all-just nodded at me. He was standing nearest to Kaien's desk-where he sat silently. "Yes; I was hoping we'd get to that quickly." He cleared his throat a little and then snapped his fingers. An attendant-who waited in the corner with the others-walked up to him and handed him a large book. He flipped open the book and analyzed through the pages. "As soon as word came out of you being here at Cross Academy, Yamamoto-sama, I looked up your name-Akiko Yamamoto I believe it was-but I have no such name in all the books that carry information on the Yamamoto clan. Do you care to explain that?" He looked to me with pure professionalism, but I can tell by just looking in his eyes he has doubt; he thinks I'm lying about my family.

I kept an easy gaze at the man. "First of all, the answer to that would give more information then I wish to tell, but fact remains I am a member of the Yamamoto family. Secondly, it's obvious to both me and you that you did not come all the way here to clarify on something as small as my name and how poor the Council did in keeping proper data. So, why don't you actually ask what you came here to, and then I will decide whether or not I will answer these questions you obviously are desperate to know the answer to." When I finished I just carried myself the way I normally do-sitting straight with my hands resting on my lap.

The Council men members all just stared at me with surprise, but I don't quite get why. Each looked at me dumbfounded, and I just stared at all of them with blank eyes.

Finally, the silence was broken by someone's chuckle. I looked over and saw how it was Kaien who was lightly chuckling-gaining everyone's attention. "I told you she'd be like this. She may be young but she likes to get right to the point-and bluntly explain her own opinions." Then he went on chuckling a little longer.

Then the woman who offered me tea earlier snickered a little. "I'm not that surprised to see this, but Aki," she turned her attention to the man who previously asked me about me name, "I'm surprised you seem so taken back. After all aren't you used to being back talked by that wife of yours-honestly you've never been the best at controlling woman." She playfully smirked at him before taking another sip of her tea.

Then the man-Aki-just glared over at her with a reddened face, but quickly tried to regain his composure. He turned his attention back to me, but this time his gaze wasn't as steady. "Yamamoto-sama, we the Council actually came here because we would like some more light on what happened to the Yamamoto family to have made them all massacred, and how you were able to survive it."

"We also would like to know why Ryuu went off killing and capturing humans. Most importantly why he only seemed to have captured five year old girls out of the families." Haru had spoken up in his rough voice to continue on.

Then it went back to the old woman. "After all you are the only person left who was in that incident."

I could see why they'd assume something like that-or at least hope for something like that-but… "I'm not sure as to what or why my family was murdered by, and what I do know-again-is more information than I wish to tell. And in concerns over what Ryuu did, I apologize, but I myself don't even know what happened there-this is the first I've even heard of it. I don't even remember Ryuu very much either; despite him being my uncle."

For a moment I got wide eyed stares from the council men, and a "her uncle!" came out of Haru's mouth. But quickly they quieted down by the sound of a hand slamming down his hand on the coffee table-causing it to shatter a little.

I saw that a young-the youngest-council member had angrily slammed his fist down, and his lids were tightened shut and he trembled furiously. "So, you are implying that you know nothing of what happened in those incidents-and what you do know you refuse to tell us!" He growled at me-but didn't look at me.

I didn't flinch at his actions, nor did my heart beat any differently. "That's what I said." All I did was watch plainly as he obviously began to get more angered. It even looked to the point that he'd break the table in half-but he only just made the crater larger.

"Are you trying to lie to us-the organization that was created in order to protect you?!" He seemed to really not believe that I was speaking the truth-what a stubborn man.

"Now, now Shig, you mustn't let that temper of yours get the better of you again." The old woman said in a strict-yet at the same time playful-tone.

Shig looked to her with a still red face, but before he could utter another word I spoke up. "I honestly believe to tell a lie is to admit you're weak, and at times like this weakness is not an option, so don't worry I won't be telling any lies. Also, you may not like it but I will keep some things to myself. If time comes where I have no other choice then I may tell you. However, what I know of what happened with Ryuu is nothing."

The members all looked toward me with their own expressions-Haru lost in thought, Aki in surprise, the old woman blankly, Shig in frustration, and Kaien with a surprisingly serious eyes. I could tell they were going to continue on with questions, but then the sound of the door opening took them all off guard. I turned around and saw a tall male figure with dark blue hair and hazel brown eyes-Hitoshi Suzuki. "Suzuki-sama?" they all asked in union, and then immediately got up and bowed to him.

Though, his expression did not change in the least-he was as bored as he usually looked. His gaze fell to me-ignoring the others. "It's been a while, Akiko." He also used the same tone he usually had-plain and bored, and I just nodded to him.

"You two know each other?" The old woman asked. We both just looked to her with blank eyes. "Were you acquaintance," A small playful smile came to her face, "or perhaps lovers." I could care less as to what kind of silly tales these council men's imagination can come up with. However, I-and everyone else in the room-could feel the irritation practically leaking out of Hitoshi-he's never been one to like jokes, which is odd considered his sister is Momoko.

"Don't make up such rubbish. We are only two people who know each other because my sister and her mother were friends." He and I were never really friends, but we never exactly disliked each other either. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow Akiko-if she's willing to of course."

More surprise was building up in them, but I just got up and walked over to Hitoshi, "I'll follow along, Hitoshi. It seems that I don't have any real use for them after all."

He just nodded at me, and we started to walk out the door with a quick "Hey, we're not done!" from Shig, but we just continued on down the hall. Once we were a few steps away from the closed door we heard the sound of something slamming and breaking at the door-followed by a few shouts.

I heard a small sigh come from Hitoshi, and then he murmured "Some people." I didn't even ask, so we continued walking in silence.

**Kaien'S POV**

Right after the two left Shig had thrown the coffee table over at the closed door-he really is a man of brute strength and actions. The whole room just sighed out of exhaustion. "Shig, you really must learn how to control that temper of yours." Emi said annoyed, but still amused-like always.

Shig growled at her deeply. "When did I say I wanted your advice?!" He shouted at her.

Emi picked up her tea cup, and as it rested by her wrinkled lips. She sent of a sharp glare at Shig. She may be old but she really does know how to send a shill down anyone's spine-and Shig is no exception. When she glared at him his entire body froze up. "_What did you say?_" She said in her horror voice-that even made me frightened. Shig just shivered and fell onto the seat. Emi just chuckled gleefully at her victory. "Oh, and Kaien," when she looked over to me I felt a little frightened, but I just smiled at her, "I'm so sorry about the table, but don't worry Shig will pay for it." Once again Shig was about to burst out of Emi, but she just sent him a sharp glare and be fell silent again.

I just smiled at the two of them-I'm not so surprised considering Emi's his grandmother. "Well thank you very much." I happily said.

"Hey, Cross, you knew Momoko Suzuki right?" Haru finally spoke up, but he had to talk about the one thing I hope we wouldn't have to discuss.

My hands tightened-to the point where they turned white-and my pulse stared to race with the only the sound of her name. But I just kept my smile on-trying to hide the feelings under. "Yes, I knew her when I was little." I couldn't even bring myself to say her name.

Haru held a steady gaze on me. "Suzuki-sama said how his sister-Momoko-knew her mother, and since you knew her do you happen to know the name of the Yamamoto member she knew was."

Not only was he reminding me of her, but he was also asking me to dig deep into my memory of her. "I don't think she ever said much detail, but I do remember her mentioning a woman names 'Ai'."

Then Aki's eyes widened out of shock. "Ai Yamamoto, are you sure?!"

Aki looked at me with doubtful eyes, but _"I have to go, Cross-kun. I have to go and see my dear friend Aki."_ She'd leave many times saying that-with her usual smile. "I'm sure of it."

Haru's eyes fell onto Aki with wonder. "You know of her?"

"She was the head to the Yamamoto family, but she disappeared a long time back-before the massacre of the Yamamoto family."

There was a short silence until Emi broke it. "It seems the girl wasn't lying after all; she is a member to the Yamamoto family-if Suzuki-sama knows her." Her tone held dead seriousness in it, but then she quickly became childish again. "Looks like you were wrong Shig-as usual." Shig tensed up out of frustration, but didn't bother to argue.

"It also seems that Momoko-sama may have had some knowledge on what happened to Ai-sama-and maybe even the massacre it's self." Haru spoke-more to himself rather to any other. "Too bad the dead don't tell tales." He sighed out of frustration.

There was a silence, and in the silence I wondered how was Momoko able to get all these people to believe she died?

"Well it's obvious we won't be getting any more information from here, so we should be heading back." Once Emi said this everyone began to get up and slowly exit-along with their attendances. "Good bye and thank you, Cross-san" Emi said right before closing the door.

**Akiko'S POV**

I stood in an opened plane-about a mile or two behind the main building-and Hitoshi stood at my side. And as I stared forward I saw as the woman in the long black kimono stood tall in front of the tree-as her dark blue hair danced in the light breeze. Her dark brown eyes stared at me intently. "Hello, Momoko." I said calmly to the woman that came to visit us ever since I was little.

* * *

**(AN) **Please review :)

Ps. I'll try to get the next chapter up for my other story!


End file.
